vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ama no Jaku
[[Archivo:Ama_no_jaku.jpg|thumb|300px|Ama no Jaku Ilustrada por Torigoe Takumi]]Ama no Jaku (天ノ弱 / A Born Coward / Cobarde de nacimiento) es es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 28 de mayo de 2011,donde supera los 4 millones 800 mil visitas y 140 mil mylist en nicovideo, convirtiéndola en una Canción Legendaria de Vocaloid, además de una de las canciones mas exitosas con GUMI y de VOCALOID. En YouTube fue publicada oficialmente un 10 de noviembre de 2014, donde tiene mas de 200 mil reproducciones. Debido a la gran popularidad que alcanzó se pueden encontrar diversos covers de esta canción, de forma oficial 164 hizo un cover con Megurine Luka para un álbum con esa vocaloid producido por Exit Tunes, además de que fue una de las canciones de demostración de MAYU. Se hizo un álbum con el nombre de la canción donde Mayumi Morinaga y GUMI son las vocalistas. Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: 164 Ilustración: Torigoe Takumi *Nicovideo *YouTube(Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Entrance Dream Music 3 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMitive from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS NUMBERS *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF GUMI from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloextra feat. GUMI、IA、MAYU *Memories of GUMI 2009-2013 feat. Megpoid Gekan *THEORY *THIS IS VOCAROCK 164 feat. GUMI *The Legend of Chouzetsu Chouseishi *VOCALOID Masterpiece Collections feat. GUMI 09-11 *Vocaloid Ultra Best -memories- *Ama no Jaku / CD *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. Megurine Luka Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji tomado de Vocadb.net *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Informanos! Kanji= 僕がずっと前から思ってる事を話そうか 友達に戻れたらこれ以上はもう望まないさ 君がそれでいいなら僕だってそれで構\わないさ 嘘つきの僕が吐いた　はんたいことばの愛のうた 今日はこっちの地方はどしゃぶりの晴天でした 昨日もずっと暇で一日満喫してました 別に君のことなんて考えてなんかいないさ いやでもちょっと本当は考えてたかもなんて メリーゴーランドみたいに回る 僕の頭ん中はもうグルグルさ この両手から零れそうなほど 君に貰った愛はどこに捨てよう？ 限りのある消耗品なんて僕は 要らないよ 僕がずっと前から思ってる事を話そうか 姿は見えないのに言葉だけ見えちゃってるんだ 僕が知らないことがあるだけで気が狂いそうだ ぶら下がった感情が 綺麗なのか汚いのか 僕にはまだわからず捨てる宛てもないんだ 言葉の裏の裏が見えるまで待つからさ 待つくらいならいいじゃないか 進む君と止まった僕の 縮まらない隙を何で埋めよう？ まだ素直に言葉に出来ない僕は 天性の弱虫さ この両手から零れそうなほど 君に渡す愛を誰に譲ろう？ そんなんどこにも宛てがあるわけないだろ まだ待つよ もういいかい |-| Romaji= boku ga zutto mae kara omotte'ru koto o hanasou ka tomodachi ni modoretara kore ijou wa mou nozomanai sa kimi ga sore de ii nara boku datte sore de kamawanai sa usotsuki no boku ga haita hantai kotoba no ai no uta kyou wa kocchi no chihou wa doshaburi no seiten deshita kinou mo zutto hima de ichinichi mankitsu shite'mashita betsu ni kimi no koto nante kangaete nanka inai sa iya de mo chotto hontou wa kangaete'ta ka mo nante ne merii goorando mitai ni mawaru boku no atama n' naka wa mou guruguru sa kono ryoute kara koboresou na hodo kimi no moratta ai wa doko ni suteyou? kagiri no aru shoumouhin nante boku wa iranai yo boku ga zutto mae kara omotte'ru koto o hanasou ka sugata wa mienai no ni kotoba dake miechatte'ru n da boku ga shiranai koto ga aru dake de ki ga kuruisou da burasagatta kanjou ga kirei na no ka kitanai no ka boku ni wa mada wakarazu suteru ate mo nai nda kotoba no ura no ura ga mieru made matsu kara sa matsu kurai nara ii ja nai ka susumu kimi to tomatta boku no chijimaranai suki o nani de umeyou? mada sunao ni kotoba ni dekinai boku wa tensei no yowamushi sa kono ryoute kara koboresou na hodo kimi ni watasu ai o dare ni yuzurou? sonna n' doko ni mo ate ga aru wake nai daro mada matsu yo mou ii kai |-| Español= Déjame decirte algo... Que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo Si podemos ser amigos otra vez, No pediría nada más. Si estas de acuerdo con eso, A mi tampoco me molesta. Siendo una mentirosa, Canto una canción de amor con palabras contrarias a mis pensamientos. El día de hoy hizo un buen clima Pero hubo un poco de lluvia después. Ayer tenia mucho tiempo libre para disfrutar el día No es como si estuviera pensando siempre en ti. Bueno, quizás si estaba pensando solo un poco en ti. Mi cabeza se la pasa dando vueltas Como si fuera un carrusel Ya que esta a punto de derramarse de mis manos, ¿Donde debo tirar este amor que me diste? No tengo necesidad de nada... Que va disminuyendo... Con su uso. Déjame decirte algo Que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no pueda verte, Puedo ver tus palabras. Me siento frustrada... Cada vez que hay cosas que no entiendo ¿Son mis sentimientos algo hermoso o sucio? Aun no lo se y no encuentro un lugar para desecharlos. Voy a esperar hasta que entienda... El significado de esas palabras. ¿Que hay de malo en esperar un poco? Tú continúas avanzando Mientras yo me detengo por completo ¿Como puedo acortar la distancia entre nosotros? Todavía no puedo expresar mis palabras con sinceridad. Soy una cobarde de nacimiento Ya que esta a punto de derramarse de mis manos, En vez de a ti, ¿A quien más le debo dar este amor? No creo que sea tan fácil encontrar a alguien más Creo que seguiré esperando. ¿Está bien? Versiones sucesivas [[Archivo:AmaNoJakuMayu1.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Awoko.]] Versión de MikitoP Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 24 de agosto de 2013, donde tiene mas de 370 mil reproducciones y mas de 16 mylist. Esta versión fue incluida en el álbum BLURRY de 164. No presenta cambios en la letra de la canción, solo en la música. Intérprete: MAYU Música y Letra (Original): 164 Cover: MikitoP Soporte de Vídeo: '''Bete '''Mix y Mastering: TomoboP *Nicovideo *YouTube (no disponible) Ha sido incluida en lo siguientes álbumes: *BLURRY / CD Curiosidades *La palabra 天邪鬼 (Ama no jaku, Oni, literalmente, el mal de los Cielos) originalmente significa "una perversa contra su persona". El autor (164) cambió su kanji de 天ノ弱, que literalmente significa "La debilidad de los Cielos", Ama-no-jaku ("espíritu divino malvado") es una criatura parecida a un demonio japonés. Por lo general es representado como una especie de pequeño oni, y como se piensa, es capaz de provocar los deseos más oscuros de una persona y así convencerlo de cometer malos hechos. Es el espíritu de la contradicción y perversidad. Galería Vocaloid Gumi Ama no Jaku 7.jpg|Portada de la novela, Ilustrada por Torigoe Takumi. Enlaces *Ilustración oficial por Torigoe Takumi en Pixiv. *Portada de la novela en Pixiv. *Ilustración oficial de la versión de MikitP por Awoko en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción con Novela Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011